Platte County, Missouri
Platte County is a county located in the U.S. state of Missouri. The county was organized in 1828 and was named for the Platte purchase, Platte being French for a low, shallow, or intermittent stream. As of 2000, the population was 73,781. Its county seat is Platte City6. This county is part of the Kansas City Metropolitan Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,106 km² (427 sq mi). 1,089 km² (420 sq mi) of it is land and 18 km² (7 sq mi) of it (1.61%) is water. Adjacent counties *Buchanan County (north) *Clinton County (northeast) *Clay County (east) *Wyandotte County (south) *Leavenworth County (southwest) *Atchison County (northwest) Major highways *Interstate 29 *Interstate 435 *Interstate 635 *U.S. Route 71 *Missouri Route 45 *Missouri Route 92 *Missouri Route 152 *Missouri Route 273 *Missouri Route 371 was built after the original courthouse was burned with the rest of Platte City during the American Civil War. Blanche Barrow was held at the adjoining jail following a Bonnie & Clyde shootout just south of Platte City.]] Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 73,781 people, 29,278 households, and 20,231 families residing in the county. The population density was 68/km² (176/sq mi). There were 30,902 housing units at an average density of 28/km² (74/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 91.45% White, 3.49% Black or African American, 0.46% Native American, 1.48% Asian, 0.20% Pacific Islander, 1.05% from other races, and 1.87% from two or more races. 3.00% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 23.4% were of German, 12.5% Irish, 12.2% American and 11.4% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 29,278 households out of which 34.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.00% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 32.60% from 25 to 44, 24.50% from 45 to 64, and 8.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $55,849, and the median income for a family was $65,236. Males had a median income of $44,310 versus $31,005 for females. The per capita income for the county was $26,356. About 3.30% of families and 4.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.70% of those under age 18 and 5.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns External links *Platte County Government's Website *Platte County Sheriff's Office Website Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Platte County, Missouri